<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Китайский Дозор и не только by Aquamarine_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373227">Китайский Дозор и не только</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S'>Aquamarine_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crossover, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>То чувство, когда у тебя суперзадание выкрасть Поттера из лап хитрого китайского Дозора, но при этом кое-кто красивый мешает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Китайский Дозор и не только</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Территориальная граница была почти неразличима: слабый ветер лениво трепал редкие кустарники, раскачивал бугристые ветви бамбука, а сухую, узкую, словно резаная бумага, листву подхватывал с земли и кружил в странном, ритуальном танце. Затем все затихало, и листва осыпалась прямо под ноги Завулону, имитируя ковровую дорожку, расстилаемую перед дорогим гостем. Несколько шагов, снова кружащая листва — и ковром под ноги. Показушники, все-таки. Человеческая глобализация вынудила и магов предпринять меры для более, так сказать, тесного сотрудничества. Гесер загорелся идеей сблизиться с китайским Дозором, и ради этого отправил к ним еще полгода назад Городецкого. Теперь  же и Завулон решил, что пора бы отжать себе кусок побольше да послаще от проекта Светлых, тем более Гесер казался как никогда рассеянным и сговорчивым.</p><p>Китайские Дозоры были еще более ретроградны, чем европейские, и держались за свою старину так, будто их магия напрямую произрастала из древних поселений и каменных кладок с иероглифической письменностью, а не как у всех — из человеческого эмоционального фона. </p><p>Самое время было окликнуть хозяев, которые не торопились показаться на глаза, хотя о времени визита главы Дневного Дозора Москвы было оговорено заранее. Не явиться китайцы не могли, значит, прощупывают, проверяют, выслеживают  ниточки связи с оставшимися боевиками по ту сторону границы. Завулон звать никого не стал, просто остановился посреди пыльной тропинки, развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя, что ни одно заклинание не активировано, и, значит, враждебных намерений не имеется. Скорее всего, пошлют сюда сейчас какую-нибудь пешку, прикинувшуюся древним старцем, и тот начнет бить поклоны да сводить с ума витиеватыми речами в угоду их традициям и вежливости. Завулон был готов ко всему, и терпением запасся да ценными подарками, потому как у него своя цель, личная, и она подразумевает меньше говорить, да больше слушать — до поры до времени. </p><p>Однако Завулон ошибся: после затянувшейся паузы из-за кустов все-таки вышел встречающий, но не старец, а  юнец. Был он в старинном светлом одеянии, подпоясанным кожаным ремнем с металлическими крючьями и  цепями, а по боку шел ряд кинжалов искусной работы, магией от которых разило — хоть зажмуривайся. Юнец предсказуемо поклонился и, отдавая дань традиции вежливости, после медленно и изящно заложил руки в широких шелковых рукавах себе за спину — демонстрация, что оружие в ход не будет пущено. Завулон просто и без прикрас кивнул, показывая, что древние церемонии с ним излишни. Он, разумеется, стар, но не настолько же, чтобы ему били две дюжины поклонов — по одному за каждое столетие. Эдак они с церемониями и до вечера не управятся.</p><p>— Иллюзию уберите, — потребовал он кратко. Переводческое заклинание работало исправно, но лучше пока озвучивать лишь жизненно необходимое, ведь еще не понятен настрой хозяев, да и передумать  они могут в любой момент. </p><p>Юнец не дрогнул лицом, лишь моргнул, а воздух сразу пошел рябью, снова взметнув вверх узкую, словно лезвие кинжала, листву. И не стало заброшенной  тропинки да зарослей, проступили из воздуха деревянные строения, обвешанные разноцветными флагами да звонкими колокольцами, под ноги легла мощенная добротным камнем широкая дорога. Тут и там запестрели подвешенные прямо в воздухе бумажные светильники-фонари. Издалека раздалась легкая, звенящая мелодия. </p><p>— Всю иллюзию убирайте, — продолжил настаивать Завулон. — Знаю, вы любители декораций, но мой визит скорее частный, чем официальный, а я не выношу излишества, и особенно — когда от них в глазах рябит. </p><p>— Приносим извинения, уважаемый, перестарались. В следующий раз учтем, — их маг снова поклонился, в этот раз ниже и странно сложив ладони перед собой, видать, его невербально с запозданием проинформировали о чем-то, о чем следовало знать раньше. Завулон пренебрежительно усмехнулся: его подчиненные без полных инструкций даже из офиса не вышли бы, не то чтобы отправились бы встречать важного гостя. Воздух дрогнул опять, строения преобразились в современные низкие домики с панельной крышей и козырьком из пластика. В ближайшей беседке обнаружился весь встречающий эскорт: Темные и Светлые маги в джинсах и стеганых жилетах с карманами-сороковками. Все белозубо заулыбались и закивали. Какой-то смельчак из дальнего окружения осмелился сфотографировать на мобильник и даже не извинился. </p><p>«Скучно, предсказуемо», — мысленно посетовал Завулон. Ну да делать нечего: британские маги попросили незаметно выкрасть сбежавшего в Китай мальчишку с молнией на лбу. Политика — она такая политика, но какая разница, если заплатили за это хорошо. А заодно можно будет всеми правдами-неправдами заставить и Городецкого вернуться в Москву — хоть небольшой, но бонус, приятный сердцу.<br/>
Завулон тяжело вздохнул: к нему потянулась длинная вереница здороваться и кланяться по-старшинству и рангу силы. Он мимолетно поглядывал в сумрак, определяя кто перед ним: своих, Темных, оказалось  больше, двое даже первого уровня магии, у Светлых же такой был один, а молодняк лишь дотягивал до третьего, никак не выше. Выходит, Светлые демонстририровали свою показную незаинтересованность этим визитом. Завулон вздохнул снова: Городецкого не оказалось  в их числе, и придется завернуть в главный офис, очень уж хотелось убедиться, что тому так же скучно среди местных, как ему самому. </p><p>После Двуединого большинство считало, что Городецкий так и остался человеком, без каких-либо магических сил. Лишь единицы были в курсе, что позже последовал медленный откат, и даже Завулон не знал пока, как велик прогресс и на что теперь способен Антон. Китайские коллеги может что и рассказывали Гесеру, да тот молчал и лишь хмурился  в ответ на вопросы, которые Завулон лупил ему прямо в лоб. В итоге Завулон решил пойти более действенным путем — самостоятельно глянуть на Антона и тогда уже сделать выводы, тем более повод нагрянуть с визитом к китайцам сам как-то свалился на голову, глупо было бы не воспользоваться. А то, что Гарри Поттер — шило в заднице и эпицентр всяческих проблем, думать не хотелось совершенно. Дело Завулона — отправить Поттера в Хогвартс, а с проблемами пусть потом разбираются местные маги. </p><p>Официальное заседание с целью выяснить, насколько китайцам нужна «крыша» русского Дозора, тоже было скучным, нудным и до безобразия многословным. Завулон покивал где надо, хмыкнул пару раз максимально многозначительно, когда ненадолго воцарялась тишина и взгляды собравшихся устремлялись на него, и в итоге так им ничего и не пообещал. Ну и правильно, давать обещания — это ведь дело Светлых, ну или в крайнем случае — Городецкого. Вот он пусть их и заверяет в перспективности и обоюдоострой полезности магического сотрудничества. </p><p>— Так где ваше Гусу Лань? Или как там его? Время поджимает, — потребовал в итоге Завулон. </p><p>— Хм-м-м, уважаемый, это вотчина Светлых. Причем клан максимально закрыт ото всех, попасть туда можно лишь по личному приглашению, — растерялся старейший из них. И напряженно глянул на представителя от Светлых. </p><p>— Вот и проверим, так ли верны слухи, что о них ползут. Иначе нашим будет совсем неинтересно сотрудничество, которое только что тут обсуждалось. Гесера я туда не пущу, он необъективен, сам все проверю. </p><p>— Мы-то не против. Проблема в том, пустят ли туда вас, уважаемый. У них полно всяческих артефактов, защита по периметру стоит вековая, так что… А на прямой конфликт идти с великим Светлым кланом нам не с руки. </p><p>— Я, конечно, не знаю. Почти ничего не знаю. Не уверен, правильным ли это будет, но я провожу гостя, — внезапно вклинился в разговор невысокий маг с веером. Прикидывался он заклинателем невысокого уровня силы, а на самом деле давно уже перевалил хорошо так за первый, Завулон это отчетливо видел. И, несмотря на прилипшую к нему ауру постоянного врунишки, выглядел вполне вменяемым и трезвомыслящим, не то что большинство присутствующих. Завулон не имел особых предрассудков к восточной магии и магам, и к китайцам в целом не имел, но в этот раз к его приходу будто специально согнали самых… туповатых «простачков». Собирались взять измором что ли? По принципу русских — когда с непрерывными застольями и водочкой? Завулон ошалело моргнул: будто уловив его мысли, спешно сервировали низкие столики всякой снедью и вином. Вина, к слову, было много. Очень. </p><p>— Пожалуй, я прямо сейчас и поеду с вашим «Незнайкой», — решил сбежать Завулон. Окружающие отчего-то захихикали, облегченно отвешивая поклоны тому, кто ничуть не обиделся на прозвище, и побыстрее передавая ему ответственность за гостя. Незнайка, что удивительно, был Светлым. Но такого… изворотливого светлого Завулон встречал впервые. </p><p>— Не Хуайсан. Глава Светлого Дозорного клана. Одного из Дозорных кланов, вернее, — представился тот, прикрывая нижнюю часть лица зачарованным веером и явно беззвучно посмеиваясь над Завулоном. — Дадите запечатлеть вашу сумеречную форму в портрете и магической тушью? Очень уж она впечатляющая… </p><p>— Нет, — грубо отказал Завулон, недоуменно глядя, как этот странный Не Хуайсан вспрыгивает на свой магический меч и взмывает в воздух, приглашая следовать за ним. — Лучше б вы на метлах летали, честное слово. — Но пришлось присоединиться, потому как активация портала внезапна оказалась под запретом. </p><p>***</p><p>— Что за?..  — Завулон недоуменно взирал на круг из зеленой травы посреди засыпанной снегом поляны и магов, вальяжно развалившихся на этой траве. Но поразила не трава, а сотня белых кроликов, облепившая все в пределах своей досягаемости. Магов тоже было полно, еще и всех мастей да рангов: Светлые, молодые, с белой клановой лентой на лбу, разодетые в шелка, словно барышни; парочка Темных в фиолетовых одеяниях и с неимоверно раздраженным выражением лица да с артефактами в виде огненной плети (Плеть Шааба, привет, ты не одинока в этом мире, оказывается); было и несколько адептов, пока не определившихся со стороной. Своего очкарика со шрамом на лбу и упрямым взглядом Завулон приметил сразу — тот сидел паинькой, скрестив ноги в подобающей позе. Медитировал что ли? Другого «своего» в спецовочной куртке и в солнцезащитных очках Завулон тоже нашел быстро: он курил и морщился. Файерболы то и дело сжигали как окурки, так и бумажные фонарики, подвешенные заклинанием прямо в воздухе. Городецкий медитировать точно не умел, потому и скучал, видимо. Как Гесер не приучил ученичка, не настоял на своем? Гесеровская прямая специфика все-таки, любимое начальническое занятие, можно сказать, а тут с учеником и такой казус! Впрочем, если Городецкий чего не захочет, легче развоплотиться, чем научить его чему-то. Один из Светлых заклинателей сидел поодаль, держа на коленях какой-то музыкальный инструмент и что-то мелодично тренькая на нем. Зрелище было симпатичным. И очень-очень притягательным. Завулон подобрался, улыбнулся даже, что случалось с ним крайне редко.  Потому что заклинатель был весьма красив, молод и весь такой… в белых развевающихся на ветру шелках. Такого похитить  и месяц от себя не отпускать  бы… А может и подольше. </p><p>— Завулон, ты на чужой каравай рот-то не разевай. Занят он. А по тебе все сразу видно. </p><p>— И тебе, Городецкий, не хворать. А кем занят? Кем сейчас занят, так через час уже занят не будет, мало ли каких опасностей в сумраке таится, да и несчастные случаи никто не отменял. </p><p>— Да вот им занят, — кивнул в сторону Городецкий, тем временем вытряхивая из рукава, залезшего туда кролика. Кролик упорствовал. </p><p>Завулон глянул в указанном направлении и снова подобрался. Экземпляр оказался весьма занятным: полу-Темным-полу-Светлым, большой силы, уже успевшим и пожить, и умереть, и снова возродиться. Не дух вроде, зато с мертвецами на короткой ноге, тьма вокруг него так и пульсирует, так и вьется, а общая злость монстров всей округи постоянно плетет ему кокон небывалой силы. Вот бы такого к себе в Дозор пристроить, в Москве поселить, злости ведь там — ему на века хватит… </p><p>— Виноват, погорячился, — вежливо признал Завулон, разводя руками в ответ на возмущенный взгляд этого странного китайского мага небывалой породы. Интересно, где таких делают? И как? </p><p>Тот, что в белых шелках, тут же забренчал что-то резкое и опасное в его адрес, Завулон даже поморщился. Сила музыки, говорите? Чего только в жизни не бывает, надо же. </p><p>— Он мой, — обронил музыкант. Завулон как-то очень быстро понял, что и на «экземпляр», оказавшимся Светлым некромантом, тоже заглядываться не стоит. Как и в Москву к себе переманивать. </p><p>— Понятно, — озвучил четко Завулон, опасаясь еще одной музыкальной атаки. — Но очкарика с молнией на лбу все равно с собой забираю. У меня договор с Хогвартсом. Имею право. </p><p>— Никуда я не пойду сейчас, — надулся Поттер, как-то внезапно выныривая из медитации и стряхивая с головы кролика. — Они обещали меня научить управлять инфери. Мне очень нужно, поверьте. Вон того видите? — он указал на странного зомби в рваной одежде и с цепями на руках. — Как живой. Ведь как живой, верно? Все понимает, зла никому не желает, хотя и творит всякую фигню. Нашему Министерству такое не помешает. Ну вот для борьбы с УПСами. Армия Дамблдору нужна, армия! </p><p>Завулон видел, еще как. Самому такая армия пригодилась бы. А Городецкий, гад какой, снова будто мысли прочитал и четко так, по слогам, с интонацией проговорил: </p><p>— До-го-вор, Завулон. Тебе не разрешат, даже и не рассчитывай. </p><p>— Если ты такой умный, так домой уже и отправляйся, чего тут прохлаждаешься? — взорвался Завулон. Ну ничего нельзя, что за невезение… </p><p>— А он тут вопрос «магического ядра» изучает, — бодренько сдал его Поттер. </p><p>— Вопрос чего? </p><p>— Завулон, — вздохнул Городецкий, хватая за руку и дергая вниз, заставляя сесть подле себя на траву, — ну вот видишь нас троих? Поттеру собираются выжечь часть ядра, которая ему не принадлежит, а свою часть ему оставят. Сил поуменьшится, конечно, но он согласен, так надо. А этот, — он указал на возродившегося некроманта. Тот теперь выглядел вполне умиротворенным, после того, конечно, как Завулон перестал покушаться на его музыканта. — Этот добровольно сам позволил вырезать себе ядро полностью, после чего потерял почти всю магию. У меня, как знаешь, выжгли ядро подчистую, не подумав о последствиях. В общем, у нас троих диагноз один, а местные в этом вопросе шарят больше прочих. И про хоркруксы они первыми предупреждали. </p><p>— Про что? </p><p>— Не важно. Не для Дозоров это. Но мне интересно, сижу, изучаю. Понимаешь?</p><p>— В адепты записался? Некромантить собрался? — нахмурился Завулон, оглушенный пониманием,  что придется, судя по всему, надолго задержаться у китайцев. Кладезь не опробованных практик манил почище ящика Пандоры. </p><p>— Без зомби как-нибудь обойдемся. Здесь другого, куда более интересного, много. Ты как? Со мной? </p><p>— А Гесеру что скажем? </p><p>— Что музыка всегда в хозяйстве пригодится, — подсказал шепотом Поттер, снова отбиваясь от кроликов. — Если не сдадите меня нашим аврорам, покажу одну местную пещерку, там есть такая шикарная черепаха… Василискам не чета! А еще у них расчлененные трупы сами по лесу бродить умеют! Без приказа! И завывать, представляете? Сам видел. И вам покажу. А еще они редис выращивать умеют, что тот лес! Высоты вот та-а-акенной! </p><p>— Нет, — возмутился музыкант, опасно зыркнув на Завулона, — этот в Гусу не останется. </p><p>— Лань Чжань, — упрекнул некромант. — Сам знаешь, как важно взаимовыгодное сотрудничество с другими странами! Да и Не Хуайсан попросил, ему это важно. Пирушек веселых давно не было, а скучающий Не Хуайсан… Ну ты сам понимаешь. </p><p>— Вэй Ин!.. — экспрессивно процедил сквозь зубы музыкант, красноречивым взглядом предупреждая, что палить разом все их секреты перед чужими не стоит. </p><p>— Вот и познакомились, — подвел итог Завулон, — выходит, теперь я уже из своих, а не из чужих. Помнится, я пару веков назад дружил с одним некромантом-новатором… Занятное было время, веселое.</p><p>— Дружил, как же! — возмутился Городецкий. — Можно подумать, ты умеешь дружить. </p><p>— Ты просто меня плохо знаешь, Антош. Все я умею, и второго Призрачного Генерала легко сделаю, хочешь? Ничуть не хуже первого, поверь. И технику хоркруксов, описанную в тетрадке старой ведьмы, я ж тогда Риддлу передал… Упс, а вот этого говорить точно не стоило. Но так хотелось похвастаться…</p><p>— Как хоркруксы? — занервничал Поттер. — Прямо всю технику и выложили? Со всеми секретами? Совести у вас нет! Дамблдору пожалуюсь. </p><p>— Не все секреты, обижаешь. За самым главным он еще ко мне придет. Точно придет. Через полгодика по моим расчетам. А тогда… </p><p>— …сила музыки всегда пригодится в хозяйстве, — сообразил Поттер. — Гениально. Значит, мы все дружно остаемся тут, но только без кроликов, ладно? Кажется, у меня начинается аллергия… А-апчхи! </p><p>— А-апчхи!</p><p>— …а-а-а-пчхи-и-и-и!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>